La gran empresa de Alemania
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Después de pasar toda una aventura, Alemania decide compensar a Italia ofreciéndole una cena especial por el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero Italia cree que Alemania lo quiere muerto o algo peor, por lo que decide evadirlo. ¿Quién logrará su objetivo? -Oneshot. ¡Primer fic de Hetalia!


**La gran empresa de Alemania.**

Sumario: _Después de pasar toda una aventura, Alemania decide compensar a Italia ofreciéndole una cena especial por el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero gracias a las naciones enteradas Italia cree que Alemania lo quiere muerto o algo peor, por lo que decide evadirlo. ¿Quién logrará su objetivo?_

**Hetalia, marcas mencionadas, sucesos reales o cualquier otra cosa que figure dentro de las regulaciones de propiedad privada NO ME PERTENECEN, solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento, no gano dinero haciendo esto o de lo contrario escribiría todo el tiempo, tampoco lo hago con fines de propaganda política o privada, es solo un fanfic, le pido una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas, y es todo por el momento.**

**La gran empresa de Alemania.**

No es la clase de situaciones a las que esté acostumbrado realizar. Cuando menos, no a esa clase de personas que saltan por encima de sus estándares, pero en esta ocasión, realmente había nacido de él.

-"Italia..." -Para Alemania, hacer un discurso en honor a su compañero no debería significar un gran problema, ya que tenía una gran experiencia dirigiéndose a los demás, pero hacer un discurso que Italia pudiera entender le estaba sacando canas de colores.- "Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

Se dejó caer en una cómoda silla, y cruzó los brazos al acudir al carrusel de recuerdos en los que Italia era protagonista. Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo recordando cada una de las cosas que le provocaban miedo a Italia, empezando por su acento.

-_'¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras enojado?' '¡No me mates, me rindo!' '¡Me asustaste!' '¡Pasta!'_

Alemania sacudió su cabeza para deshacer el carrusel y volver a concentrarse en el discurso.

-"Solo voy a prepararle una cena, no tengo por qué hacerle un discurso por estar agradecido con su amistad... Lo que sea." -Se dijo mientras su mano se debatía en tomar la pluma y escribir cuando menos una frase, o tomar el teléfono e invitarlo sin tener que darle explicación alguna.

Lo segundo sonaba más fácil.

Mientras, el veneciano volvía a su amado hogar. Había sido una temporada muy agitada y llena de regaños -cortesía de Alemania-. Lo único que Italia quería era refrescarse, disfrutar de la calma y comer un enorme plato de pasta...

-"Primero la pasta. ¡Pasta!" -Chilló emocionado mientras buscaba todos lo que necesitaba para empezar a cocinar, cuando el teléfono sonó.- "¡Hola! ¡Voy a hacer pasta! ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¿Quién habla?"

-_"Soy yo, Alemania. Escucha..."_ -El tono de voz de Alemania estremeció a Italia, quien se encogió con teléfono en mano.- _"Requiero hablar contigo."_

-"¿Alemania está enojado conmigo?" -Le preguntó el veneciano realmente preocupado.

-_"No. No estoy molesto contigo."_ -Le dijo Alemania tras hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder la cordura.

-"¡Qué bueno!" -Saltó Italia totalmente aliviado de que no estuvieran molesto con él.- "¡Ah! Estoy preparando pasta, siento como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde la última vez que comí un poco, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer pasta?"

-_"Quizá en otra ocasión."_ -Alemania aspiró un poco de aire y lo dejó ir sutilmente, listo para cumplir con su meta.- _"¿Puedes venir a mi casa el sábado?"_

-"¡Claro!" -Italia dio una vuelta, enredándose en el cable del teléfono mientras sacaba un plato grande.- "Iré a verte, y también llevaré pasta para ti. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!"

Cuando Italia terminó la algarabía a larga distancia y colgó, Alemania colocó el auricular en su respectivo lugar, apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró de alivio. La parte difícil estaba cubierta, ahora solo faltaba tener una cena que Italia estuviera dispuesto a comer y que no se extraviara comprando recuerdos y otras tonterías, olvidándose por completo de la invitación que con tanto trabajo y muchos ensayos mentales le había costado lograr.

-"No puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda." -Dijo totalmente convencido de que la única manera de invitar a cenar a Italia y que éste no se le escapara fuera llevarlo de la mano, literalmente, y en el peor de los casos ir a la casa del veneciano y cocinarle allá. Su mente le barajó una serie de imágenes y conversaciones de Italia contándole al resto del mundo el gran amigo que era Alemania y su bondadosa invitación a cenar.- "No, debo asegurarme que venga aquí y no diga nada."

De vuelta con Italia, quien estaba...

-"Si, Alemania me ha invitado. Es importante por que quiere hablarlo conmigo." -No muy diferente de lo que imaginó Alemania, Italia le contaba ya al resto de sus conocidos acerca de esa extraña petición que le hiciera minutos atrás.- "Quizá me lleve a comer pasta."

-_'Extraño que no nos informara sobre eso.'_ -Reflexionó Japón mientras observaba los extraños dulces que Italia le ofreciera.- "¿Notaste algo extraño en Alemania mientras te llamaba?"

-"¿Extraño? Hm..." -Italia cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos mientras reflexionaba.- "Si, actuó extraño, por que no me gritó, y yo creí que me gritaría como lo hizo la última vez que estuvimos juntos por que se enojó conmigo, aunque cuando le pregunté si se enojó conmigo, me dijo que no estaba molesto conmigo. Y yo no quiero que me grite que está molesto conmigo."

Francia -que estaba unido a la conversación vía telefónica, al igual que Estados Unidos-, se tomó un momento para opinar. Y vio la ocasión tan pronto el veneciano cerró la boca.

-_"Quizá quiere venderte. Llevarte a esos lugares de placer donde tienes que bailar con diminutos trajes exóticos para recibir un puñado de monedas y hacerle bailes calientes a clientes lujuriosos hambrientos de carne fresca."_ -Fue lo que dijo Francia, provocando que tanto Italia como Japón abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, menos Rusia, que seguía con su expresión tranquila y Estados Unidos que tenía el rostro ocupado en todo menos en la conversación.

El veneciano lanzó un grito agudo y se refugió en los brazos de Japón, quien aún no reaccionaba por lo que había dicho Francia.

-_"Tiene razón. Alemania no tiene precisamente un corazón de oro y sentimientos de quinceañera."_ -Esta vez fue Estados Unidos el que metió su cuchara.- _"Posiblemente te ponga un traje espantoso, te meta en una jaula de algún zoológico y te exhiba para que los turistas te alimenten con cacahuates y otras golosinas."_

Japón abrazó a un aterrorizado y lloroso Italia que no dejaba de pedir ayuda entre sus brazos, y dirigió su mirada a Rusia.

-"Di algo por favor, Rusia." -Pidió Japón a la nación vecina para calmar a Italia y evitar que Francia y Estados Unidos dijeran más tonterías.

-"Claro." -Rusia se acercó al veneciano y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.- "Todo va a estar bien. Alemania no te hará nada de lo que dijo Francia o Estados Unidos."

-"¿No lo hará?" -Preguntó más tranquilo Italia mientras se secaba un par de lagrimitas.

-"No." -Rusia sonrió y Japón tuvo el peor de los presentimientos.- "Ya conoces a Alemania. Es capaz de secuestrarte, esclavizarte, lastimarte un poquito hasta dejarte el cuerpo lleno de hematomas y llagas, encerrarte en un cuarto con alimañas hambrientas por tiempo indefinido, ponerte un bikini de borreguito y hacerte suplicar para alimentarte luego con una rebanada de pan duro y agua sucia mientras disfruta de tu llanto y sufrimiento. Pero de ninguna manera te hará bailar. Sabe que eres **pésimo** para seguirle el ritmo a quien sea, y eres muy **feo** para ponerte en exhibición."

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" -Italia no soportó más y echó a correr lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieran, en tanto un tercer teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"Yo atiendo." -Japón contestó dada la falta de interés de Rusia, quien devoró los bocadillos que el veneciano les dejara, y por que ni Francia ni Estados Unidos podían responder. No desde donde estaban.- "Habla Japón."

-_"¿Donde está Italia?"_ -Alemania llamó de nuevo para asegurar su plan de respaldo, y no le gustó saber que Italia no estaba solo.

-"Salió huyendo por las tonterías que dijeron Francia, Estados Unidos y Rusia acerca del 'asunto importante' por el cual le llamaste y no nos notificaste." -Le respondió Japón cruzándose de brazos.- "¿Para qué citaste a Italia con tanto secreto que no avisaste a nadie más?"

-_"Es... No es una cuestión secreta ni un asunto de interés global, solo algo que nos compete a Italia y a mí. ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones Japón? Es un asunto privado. Solo dile a Italia, cuando regrese, que iré por él. Es todo."_

Era lo último que le faltaba, Italia huyó y las otras naciones estaban ofendidas. Alemania revisó su agenda y realizó los ajustes necesarios con el fin de ir a la búsqueda de Italia para llevarlo a su casa, prepararle la cena, convencerlo de no decirle nada a los demás, hacer una coartada para que las otras naciones no se involucren y seguir con su vida como si ese episodio **jamás** hubiera tenido lugar. El principal problema era la capacidad innata del veneciano para escapar, habilidad de la que él era testigo.

Para su fortuna, no tardó en encontrarlo. Lo distinguió a distancia metiéndose en una caja, incluso lo pudo escuchar cuando le pidió a la caja que estaba al lado que guardara silencio y no le dijera a nadie, en especial a Alemania, que él se estaba escondiendo ahí. Italia le estaba hablando a una caja. ¿Tan asustado estaba o Alemania había olvidado que el veneciano era un pequeño idiota que lograba tornar su mala imagen en una peor, superándose a sí mismo con cada encuentro?

-"Sal de una vez Italia. Sé que estás en la caja frente a mi." -Le dijo Alemania tan pronto estuvo a tiro de piedra del escondite del veneciano.

-"No, Italia se esconde en la caja de tomates. No en la de pasta." -Le contestó desde adentro de la caja.

-"Entonces sal tu, misteriosa persona de la caja de pasta." -El germano le dio una patada **inofensiva** a la caja escondite e Italia saltó como si lo hubieran impulsado con un resorte muy tenso, cayendo de rodillas ante Alemania y suplicando.

-"¡Ah! ¡Me descubriste! ¡No me mates!" -Italia abrazó de las piernas a Alemania, y justo cuando el germano creyó que el momento no podría ser **más** incómodo, llegaron Estados Unidos, Francia, Japón y Rusia, quienes lo miraron muy feo.

-"Conque hemos llegado a tiempo para ver el clímax de la historia. ¡Estados Unidos rescatará al indefenso y asustado Italia quien le cederá todo su territorio en agradecimiento mientras el resto de las naciones presentes agonizan tras su esfuerzo por evitar que Alemania cometiera una tragedia de dimensiones colosales! ¿Donde está **Inglaterra** para presumirle?" -Preguntó el americano volteando a todas partes, como si el británico fuera a aparecer como por arte de magia en el acto. Al mismo tiempo, pero un poco lejos de ahí, Inglaterra estornudó y fue invadido por un **escalofrío** que logró hacerlo temblar al punto de derramar un poco de té que le ofreciera China. Dejó la taza en la mesa y llevó sus manos a las sienes, rogándole a Dios que eso fuera un resfrío y no Estados Unidos **invocándolo** para arruinarle la vida.

-"¿Agonizando dices?" -Francia hizo una pose dramática y abrazó a un incómodo Japón, quien no entendía por qué todos lo estaban usando de osito de felpa ese día.- "No nos haces justicia Estados Unidos. ¿Acaso prefieres que nuestros atractivos físicos se desperdicien en el suelo ajeno pudieron dejar la sangre y sudor en la comodidad de las sábanas del lecho?"

-"¿De qué están hablando todos ustedes?" -Preguntó Alemania a punto de perder la cabeza mientras sostenía del cuello a Italia para evitar que se le escapara, y Rusia dio un paso al frente.

-"Estamos esperando que destroces a Italia ante nuestros ojos para así eliminar todas las dudas que despertaron en nosotros la **extraña** invitación que le hiciste solo a él." -Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa totalmente cargada de esa aura que jamás le abandonaba, provocando que el germano soltara a Italia, el veneciano echara a correr y Estados Unidos se uniera al abrazo de Francia y Japón. Disimuladamente.

-"Eso o venderlo a libidinosos adinerados." -Dijo Francia tan pronto soltó a Japón y avanzó hasta quedarse a una distancia segura de Alemania.- "Personalmente me parece un desperdicio, pudiendo quedártelo para disfrutar ese delicado y suave..."

-"¡No voy a hacer NADA de eso!" -Explotó por fin Alemania tras toda la presión más las tonterías que estaban divulgando las otras naciones.- "¡Solo voy a hacerle una cena! ¡Una maldita cena! ¿Qué tiene eso de extraordinario para el resto del mundo?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Alemania recuperaba el aire, incluso Italia que había regresado para sacar de la caja un poco de pasta, pero fue Japón quien rompió el silencio.

-"¿Le vas a hacer una cena a Italia que no te ayudó **en nada** y solo estuvo estorbándote, y a mi pueblo que se **partió el alma** por la causa lo haces a un lado? Que mal amigo eres." -Dijo realmente ofendido el japonés, y tanto Francia como Estados Unidos se cruzaron de brazos, cerraron sus ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-"Yo **no** le haría eso a ninguno de mis aliados. Jamás." -Dijo el americano tomando un tono de voz muy serio, momento en el cual el germano deseó estar muerto.- "Primero les haría la cena, luego arreglaría tratos comerciales **aparentemente** provechosos para todos y luego los conquistaría _a la fuerza_. Pero no le haría una cena a un inútil para hacer menos a los demás. Eso ni Inglaterra lo aprobaría." -De nueva cuenta, la nación mencionada no presente _volvió_ a sentir un escalofrío.

Italia se acercó caminando hasta quedar en medio de todos, vio la decepción en los rostros de todos hacia Alemania, y frunció el ceño.

-"Alemania solo se preocupa por mi, por que somos amigos." -Todos se le quedaron viendo al veneciano, quien tembló como gelatina por la presión.- ¡Además, si Alemania va a hacerme una cena a mi, también va a cocinar para todos!"

-"Eso cambia todo. Claro, si prepara algo de buena comida francesa. Me conformo con que me guste y excite mis sentidos." -Comentó Francia volviendo a su estampa de galán y tirando a la basura su enojo y seriedad.

-"Sopa caliente con vodka bien frío, sin hielo." -Agregó Rusia volviendo a sonreír.

-"¡Hamburguesas y hot-dogs! ¡Ah, muy importante! ¡No olvides el pay de manzana ni el ice-cream!" -Le dijo el americano a Alemania picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

Japón no se había unido a la algarabía. Era obvio que a las otras naciones el respeto no tenía la más mínima importancia para ellos, dicho sea por la forma en que hacían un listado de comidas para que Alemania les hiciera y olvidar que fueron ignorados. ¿Qué había de la angustia mental de ser rechazado?

-"Japón." -El germano, notando inmediatamente el efecto que la situación dejó en el asiático, se liberó de los otros para ir con él.- "No era mi intención insultarte, menos con todo el apoyo que has brindado. Tomaremos té y con calma, te lo prometo, pero igual estás invitado a mi mesa, y me daría gusto que nos acompañaras."

El japonés se sonrojó relacionando las palabras del germano con muchas _declaraciones de amor_ que oía decir a muchas parejitas que destilaban romance por cada poro, y su sonrojo se convirtió en pena cuando descubrió que Francia, Estados Unidos, Italia y Rusia los miraban con una extraña sonrisa.

-"Que bonito." -Dijo totalmente ensoñado el veneciano.- "Alemania es lindo."

-"Tú..." -Un tic en el ojo izquierdo apareció en el germano al momento. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo, pero temía quebrar el frágil cuerpo del veneciano, sin mencionar que el resto de las naciones lo tacharían de abusivo por aprovecharse de una nación totalmente débil.

Al final de cuentas, Alemania tuvo que cocinar para todos ellos.

-"¿No hiciste pasta?" -Preguntó muy sonriente Italia, y el germano le pegó con un pepinillo.- "¡No me mates, me rindo!"

**FIN**

**¡NOTAS! **Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, no he visto mucho Hetalia como para garantizar que cada personaje está desarrollado acorde a su ideología original, le agradezco a las personas que me dieron latigazos para escribir, y con suerte, les traeré algo de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra dentro de poco -eso es de un par de semanas a dos años, ¿para qué les miento?-. Nos estaremos viendo, y concuerdo con Italia, Alemania es lindo.


End file.
